1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a brake master cylinder and more particularly to an inlet assembly for a tandem brake master cylinder, the inlet member being installed in the body of the master cylinder for connecting the master cylinder with a hose which, in turn, is connected with the reservoir installed in a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional brake master cylinder of the foregoing type, an inlet member is formed by molding and is made of synthetic resin such as nylon, etc. in order to be both lighter in weight and lower in cost. An inlet member of this type is described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 57-6661. In this publication, the inlet member includes two tubular hose members positioned in two inlet portions of the cylinder body for cooperation with a hose communicating with a reservoir respectively. The tubular hose member has a first tubular portion hermetically connected to the inlet portion of the cylinder body and a second tubular portion integrally formed on the first tubular portion by molding and hermetically connected to the hose communicating with the reservoir.
The tubular hose member is provided with a projection portion and a concave portion at an upper and side ends thereof, respectively. Also the inlet member includes the fixed member, which is provided with the fitting portion at both ends thereof engaged with the projection portion and the concave portion for restraining the revolution of the tubular hose member with regard to the cylinder body.
In the inlet member of the publication, however, there is a drawback that work performance in assembling or overhauling the brake master cylinder may be deteriorated, because it is necessary to engage the fitting portion of the fixed member with the projection portion and the concave portion of the tubular hose member after the tubular hose member is hermetically connected to the inlet portion of the cylinder body. Further, in the case of using a brake master cylinder which has a cylinder body provided with at least two inlet portions and one outlet portion positioned between the inlet portions at the same side, due to the position of the brake pressure pipe on the vehicle suffered by the space for layout, the inlet member of the prior art is more difficult to be installed on the cylinder body of a brake master cylinder of the above-described type.